warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Arrowyn Sacred
Mina Arrowyn Sacred is a warrior from Tanith who is drafted for the war at the beginning of the 1st RP. She serves as a primary protagonist in Warrior and its upcoming sequel. Past Mina grew up in Roawn, a fairly small town located in the east part of Tanith. Her father, a former Tanith soldier, was the owner of a weapons shop, and her mother stayed home with her and her brother. She taught both of them basic reading and writing skills, along with allowing each of them to explore other areas of interest and giving them the freedom to roam around town and the surrounding area. However, Mina's good life was completely destroyed when she was only four years old. Tanith army officials came to take her brother away, but her father refused to allow it, drawing his sword and trying to attack one of the men. In response, the leader commanded that Mina's father be arrested. Mina's mother frantically tried to stop the man, but was also arrested. Mina watched them take her family away while hiding in another room. Mina lived in the house for a year before it caught on fire. The cause of the fire was a mystery, but the house was completely destroyed, leaving Mina a homeless orphan. In the next two years, Mina learned the art of thievery, being able to steal enough food to survive on. At night, she slept on rooftops, in alleys, ditches, gutters, or anywhere she could find. In the summer, she sometimes spent her nights in the fields surrounding Roawn. One day, two men stopped her on the street and told her that they were going to help her if she did something for them in return: steal money from the local blacksmith. Mina trusted them and did as they asked, but when she had givin the two their money, they turned on her and beat her. After that incident, she took over two months to recover, and swore never to trust anyone for help ever again. When Mina was eight, she found two swords, her very first weapons, and began to train herself how to use them. Within a year, she had become highly skilled and began to fight the boys and men of Roawn to get money. It soon showed to be a successful method, and she gave up her thievery. By the time she was sixteen years old, she became a heartless swordswoman, but she still barely got by. It was at that time when she was drafted for the Tanith army. At first, she refused, but soon after agreed. Then her journey began... Roles Warrior At the beginning of Warrior, Mina is drafted to be in the Tanith army and is sent to a camp close to the border between Tanith and Sanjaya. However, after escaping the Inferno Police base, she goes back to the camp and "quits" being in the army. Throughout the rest of the story, she travels with the group, serving mostly as a fighter, but at times helping with the medical needs of the others. Warrior: The Next Chapter In contrast to her previous life in Warrior, Mina lives a seeminly peaceful life in the lower capital of Tanith, working as the sole employee at a large weapons shop. It is there that she meets Anton, and also is where she first encounters Lamar and Vailea. Before leaving Tanith, she serves as a trainer/mentor for Vailea, teaching her how to use war fans and also some simple war tactics. Once in the wilderness with Anton, Lamar, Cicely, and Vailea, she is unofficailly the "leader" of the group, usually making the decisions about where to go, spend the night, etc. As in Warrior, she serves mainly as a fighter, along with occasionally helping with medical needs, but she also serves, at times, as a cook if need be. Personality Warrior Overall in the first RP, Mina is a cold, cynical, ruthless, and rather heartless girl. She is very distrustful of people and disrespectful of her elders, and doesn't think twice about disobeying orders or rules. Her prideful, though not haughty attitude often causes her to be overly critical of others and to not care about other's needs. She is easily annoyed by many things, especially when something gets in the way of her own wants or plans, and often will snap cruel remarks if in a bad mood. She is shown to be apathetic when it comes to things not involving or concerning her. She is also very hateful towards the soldiers who killed Thomas. She is, however, more than what meets the eye, as shown later on in the RP. After her mental breakdown, she appoligizes to everyone for her selfish actions and promises never to go down that road again. Keeping with her promise, she mellows out, rarely snapping remarks and trying her best to be as selfless as possible. In the end, she sacrifices her own life in order to save everyone else, officially proving her heart change. Warrior: The Next Chapter In the second RP, Mina has greatly matured and is more lady like than she was in the first RP. She makes it a point to show manners, is respectful of her elders no matter who they might be, and easily takes orders from her boss. She is level headed, calm, and thinks things through more before doing them, which keeps her out of unecessary trouble. She tries to put others needs before her own, and usually will give what she has to someone who needs it more than her. If able to tap into the good part of her, she can be a very caring, compassionate, and loving person, much like an older sister or a mother would be. Since she then has more money because of her job, she will occasionally play around with different cooking techniques, but usually settles for what she can buy at a local shop. Sometimes, she even visits a local "library." However, she no longer plays music and no longer taked the time to scetch or draw, so those talents disappeared in a sense. However, she is still a bit like her old self, having the tendency to snap cold remarks at people if she's in a bad mood. Her independent, fearless, and somewhat disrespectful nature comes through at times, and when it does, she often gets into trouble like she did in the past. She still remained tough and ruthless, though because she stayed out of fights it never showed, and at times, she could still be very selfish. But, unlike in Warrior, she is usually quick to apologise for any rude or disrespectful actions. Through the humbling experiences Mina has in the lower capital, along with being a better person, she became more reserved, solemn, and quiet, often trying to avoid people due to her having to hide she is an Ember. At times, she was a bit paranoid, and if asked a question that remotely related to anything about her arm or Embers, she can easily become flustered and awkward. She began to dislike any new, slightly close relationships, feeling as if they were almost pointless if she was going to keep something of that importance from someone. She also began to doubt her combat skills, which later in the RP leads to her giving up on fighting for a while. In addition, despite her being extremely unhappy with her life, she began to put on a seemingly content front to hide her dislike. Appearance Warrior Rather mature for her age in appearance, Mina is a bit over 5' 8" and around 150 pounds, though thinner than she should be from lots of training and poor nutrition. She is still, however, very strong and muscular despite that. She has an average size body build, broad shoulders, and long legs. Her hair is very dark brown, straight and long, coming down below her waist, and is usually rather messy, especially her bangs. Her eyes are a luminous shade of gray, piercing yet deep, and her skin is slightly on the pale side despite her physical activity. She usually wears dark colors, as most can obviously see, and is almost never found without her sword. Though most are not visible, she has a few scars, mostly on her back or stomache, from certain incidents in her past. Warrior: The Next Chapter In contrast to Warrior, Mina matured more so in appearance, looking much more like a young woman than a teenager in both body and mind. She grew enough to be 5' 9", and is now around 165 pounds. Her hair became a bit darker, but not by much, and is cut to right at her waist and is much more managed. Her eyes, narrow and mature, now appear more luminous than before, probably due to her dark eye lashes. Her skin is no longer pale, and she usually has a pinkish hue to her cheeks. She still wears dark colors, though it gives off more of a mature look than ruthless warrior. Most of her clothes have long sleeves to cover up her Ember glove, and her normal, everday outfit consists of a longsleeved black tunic shirt with a leather belt around the waist, a black, pleated shirt, and her old black leather boots she wore in Warrior. Mina also has more scars due to the events of the first RP. Most are unseen, such as the ones on her arms, legs, or torso, but she has a fairly large scar on her face under her left eye that is easily visible, and a few on her hands/neck that are also visible. Relationships Warrior 'Dimitri Rakaim Derivé' When Mina first met Dimitri, she couldn't have cared less about him, only seeing him as another warrior who she wouldn't get along with. And, despite Dimitri's tries to be nice to her, she blew him off, eventually leaving him and wandering away. However, throughout the course of the RP, she opens up to him and begins to treat him more like a friend, and they have a few deep discussions which she enjoys. At times, she wonders how he could ever put up with her, but she's thankful for his care nevertheless. Out of everyone in the group, he's the one she cares about the most. 'Ashgard' Mina first encountered Ashgard, along with the group of thieves, when she was out exploring the forest around her military camp, and they obviously disliked each other from the very first time they bantered remarks back and forth and almost killed each other. As the RP progresses and the end up being around each other more often, Mina begins to warm up to him, eventually considering him a friend. 'Princess Jaylin Ramira' She first met Jaylin after the death of her brother when she met back up with the others. Mina doesn't talk to her often, like most of the people in the group, but she neither dislikes her nor likes her. She was quite rude to her, however, and their relationship didn't start out very well. But, through the course of events, she learns to like her fairly well. 'Jirachi-Rose Stone' Mina met Jirachi shortly after meeting Jaylin. At first, she was a bit annoyed with her, but she had a small conversation with her before going to Dystan, and she soon saw her as part of the group. She somewhat feels bad for her, seeing a bit of herself in her, and though she's too afraid to say anything to her, she considers her somewhat as a friend. However, they often clash and argue later on, which makes them less of friends. 'Gray' She first met Gray when she stumbled upon the group of thieves, but she didn't even learn him name. She later meets him again before they go into Dystan. She doesn't speak to him much, and often doesn't pay attention to what he does, though she knows him better than any of the other theives. 'Bronze' Mina barely knew who Bronze was until Bark and him arrived at the inn in Dystan, where she helped Heather bandage his wounds. 'Bark' Out of all the thieves, she dislikes Bark the most. They usually don't get along, though they somehow manage to work together during the course of the RP. 'Richard' Mina met Richard when she came upon his camp, and after a short conversation with all of them, he agreed to let her go. She knows little about him, but often hears his name mentioned by the thieves. 'Thomas Sacred' She never met Thomas until later in the story, but she recognized him as another warrior at her camp. She later learns that he's her brother, who she thought she'd never see again. They have a brief conversation, in which she learns that her parents are supposedly dead, but soon after, Thomas is killed in his attempt to save her. Mina later buries him, then leaves to find Dimitri and the others. Since then, she often thinks of him often, recalling memories of her childhood and keeping them alive. Warrior: The Next Chapter 'Anton Harlem' Mina first meets Anton when he gets a job at the weapons shop she works at, and is overall impressed with his manners and behavior. They soon become good friends, which proves to be a good thing when both of them flee from Tanith. During the rest of the RP, they develop a strong brother-sister relationship. 'Prince Lamar' Mina is usually quite annoyed with Lamar, due to his cocky attitude, and tries to avoid him. She usually ignore any remark he happens to say, since most are meant to show his affection, but even so, she somehow manages to become friends with him. Though the rest of the RP, their friendship grows, though it stays simply as a friendship and nothing more. 'Darius' When the two first meet, they clash a bit due to similarities in their personalities and find it hard to agree on anything. Later on, when it is revealed that he is Mina's father, their relationship actually worsens, almost to the point of hatred towards each other, and when Mina is revealed to be an Ember, the hatred between them increases. Despite her father's later attemps to rebuild their relationship, she blows him off, though slowly softening her animosity towards him. By the end of the RP, they have a loving but rather unstable relationship, and though they part seperate ways, they stay in touch, and Mina occasionally visits him time to time in the epilouge. 'Princess Vailea' When first meeting Vailea, Mina simply sees her as another customer, but is still kind to her. But, she soons starts training her, and they become close very quickly. Though still training her to fight, she tries to keep her as innocent and sweet as possible, seeing a genuine kindness that she likes. 'Princess Cicely' --Under Construction-- --Section Still Under Construction-- Etymology Mina is a name that is found in many counties, thus having many meanings. In German, it means "love." In Armenian, it means "blue glass (lapiz lazuli)." In English, it means "strong-willed warrior." In Japanese, it means "south." In Hindi, it means "fish." In Persian, it means "daisy." It also means "fond memory." For a time in the 2nd RP, she goes by her middle name Arrowyn, which means "archer" or "arrow". Trivia *The small instrument that Mina plays is similar to an ocarina. *The images shown below are Mina's old appearances: Mina3.png|Old appearance; before Dystan Mina.2.png|Old appearance; after Dystan *Mina keeps the black horse she obtains in the 1st RP throughout the 2nd RP and into the epilogue, eventually naming him Claymore since he starts to respond to that name. *It is ironic that her middle name means "archer" or "arrow" since the only weapon she cannot use, at least to a certain extent, is a bow. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tanith Warriors Category:Warrior Characters Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters Category:Midnight's Characters